dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Sharon Mann
United States |nationality = American |occupation = Actress Voice Actress Writer |areas_active = Paris |active = 1990-present |status = Active |website = Sharon Mann }} Sharon Mann is an American actress based in France. Biography Originally from the San Francisco Bay Area, Mann has been living in Paris, France since the 1990s. She attended the National Theatre Conservatory and holds a Master of Fine Arts in Acting. Mann appeared at Live Oak Theatre playing Cherry in the original production of Roan Brown and Cherry written and directed by Pulitzer-prize winner Charles Gordone. She also appeared on the Hartford Stage in the Ensemble of Mark Lamos' award-winning production of Peer Gynt starring Richard Thomas. Mann narrated the award-winning ZED documentaries Himalaya: Land of Women, Tracking the White Reindeer and the blue-chip nature series Wildwives of Savannah Lane. Mann has dubbed into English for French actresses Marion Cotillard (The Last Flight) and Diane Kruger (Special Forces) as well as comedic actresses Isabelle Nanty in Amélie, and Michèle Laroque in The Closet. She also dubbed into French, Absolutely Fabulous' Jennifer Saunders in L'entente cordiale. As a voice actress, Mann is best known for voicing Jeremy Belpois and Aelita Schaeffer in the cartoon series Code Lyoko. Her other voice work includes several video games such as Dark Earth (1997), Syberia (2002), Egyptian Prophecy: Fate of Ramses (2004), Fahrenheit (2005), and the PC game Runaway 3: A Twist of Fate. Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Funky Cops'' (2002-2004) - Mrs. Dobbs, Car Thief (ep. 1), Jill Roy (ep. 2), Samantha King (ep. 5), Willow (ep. 7), Caroline Brotine (ep. 8), Instructor (ep. 8), ADF Member 3 (ep. 9), Super Disco Slick Girl (ep. 9), Jilly (ep. 14), New Crew Member 1 (ep. 14), Roberta (ep. 15), Ms. Lambert (ep. 15), Launderette Owner (ep. 15), Weathergirl (ep. 16), Channel 6 Receptionist (ep. 17), Crazy Psychic (ep. 18), Bootleg Doll (ep. 19), Customs Official (ep. 21), Claire (ep. 22), Zoe (ep. 24), Additional Voices *''Code Lyoko'' (2003-2007) - Aelita Schaeffer, Jeremie Belpois, Taelia *''PeePooDo & the Super Fuck Friends'' (2018-present) - Mrs. Bunny, Mamidoo, Beatrix Dominatrix Anime Dubbing OVAs & Specials *''Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - the Father of Goku'' (1990) - Young Vegeta, Vegeta (vision) (AB Groupe Dub) *'' Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks'' (1993) - Bulma, Android 18, Krillin, Tien Shinhan, Chi-Chi, Puar (AB Groupe Dub) Anime Films *''Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies'' (1986) - Bulma, Pansy (AB Groupe Dub) *''Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle'' (1987) - Krillin, Bulma (AB Groupe Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone'' (1989) - Krillin, Chi-Chi, Bulma (AB Groupe Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest'' (1990) - Krillin, Bulma, Chi-Chi (AB Groupe Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might'' (1990) - Krillin, Lakasei, Bulma, Chi-Chi (AB Groupe Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug'' (1991) - Krillin, Bulma, Chi-Chi (AB Groupe Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge'' (1991) - Krillin, Chi-Chi (AB Groupe Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler'' (1992) - Krillin, Guide Robot (AB Groupe Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!'' (1992) - Krillin, Chi-Chi (AB Groupe Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan'' (1993) - Krillin, Chi-Chi, Bulma (AB Groupe Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound'' (1993) - Krillin, Bujin, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Lotta Cash, Monty Cash, Kim (AB Groupe Dub) External Links *Sharon Mann at the Internet Movie Database *Sharon Mann at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Writers Category:American Voice Actors Category:France-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Chinkel Post-Production